


Iced Over

by NootFlix (IndestructibleInk)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndestructibleInk/pseuds/NootFlix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'I swear, if I freeze to death with a derpy skier and a Turkish wolverine, my ghost is gonna fuck Norges's shit up,' he thought to himself. It wasn't like he hated his brother, but Ice didn't enjoy getting hit with a bunch of ice simply because he had been in the wrong place while the latter had been on their man period or something. "</p><p> Frozen!Hetalia AU/Crossover. Country names are used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is going to read this, but if you do, I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Update 1-27-2016: So it's been quite a while since I've actually written anything for this, but I doubt I'm gonna be adding anything more to it. If anyone wants to take the story idea and use it, go for it!

"Hey Turkey, when are we gonna get there?" Ice asked. The trio had been walking for the longest time now, and they would have probably gotten to their destination sooner if it weren't for Den chasing people down and trying to ask for directions. It was a completely unnecessary thing to do, since Turkey already seemed to know where he was going, but Den was convinced that they were all lost. 

"Soon. Will you quit asking? I swear you just asked a few minutes ago," Turkey replied. 

Ice was starting to get doubtful, since he had no idea where the enigmatic fur trader was taking them. The only thing he had told them was that they were going to see his "relatives," to see what they could do about the ice in Ice. At this point, Ice was slowly starting to think that Turkey was just leading them to some isolated place, since they had been trekking in a forest for hours now. The worst thing was that they couldn't see how bad the ice was getting, since the sign was graying hair. Because Ice's hair had already been gray since the day he was born, it was the shittiest sign ever. 

'I swear, if I freeze to death with a derpy skier and a Turkish wolverine, my ghost is gonna fuck Norge's shit up.' It wasn't like he hated his brother, but Ice didn't enjoy getting hit with a bunch of ice simply because he had been in the wrong place during the latter had been on their man period or something. 

Eventually, the three of them got to a small clearing. The place was a little dark, and the ground was covered in moss. It sure as hell was brighter than the dang trees they had been walking in. The first thing that they noticed was a bunch of cats. 

The entire clearing was completely filled with cats. Not even a variety of cats, though. The only kinds of cats that were there were fluffy brown cats and sleek black cats. 

"We're here!" Turkey exclaimed. 

"They're cats...what the hell..." Ice muttered. Before he could say anything, Turkey was bent down and petting all of them.

"How's it going? It's been so long since I've last seen you! Oh my god, you look so different. Did you lose some weight when I was gone?...." 

Den slowly made his way next to Ice and whispered, "I think this guy is a little crazy..." 

"You don't say?!" Ice responded. "What do we do now?" 

"Don't worry. I got this. While I distract them, you run." With that, Den bent down and started petting one of the cats. "Hi there, Turkey's family! It's so nice to meet you!" He said in a falsetto voice.

Ice stood there, stupefied. He couldn't believe that he had just trusted some random fur trader that he met at that Swedish shop from earlier. Den looked over at him and made a gesture that said, Run! 

"Ice, because I love you, I insist you run." Den whispered. To the cat he said, "I've heard that you guys are love experts! Ooh!" Ice still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt like running right then and there, but he couldn't leave Den there by himself. Even though he was really weird in the head and obsessed with skiing, the Dane was a really sweet guy. "Why aren't you running?" Den whispered. 

Without warning, a burst of smoke came out of nowhere. Ice tried getting the smoke out of his eyes while cursing to himself. When his vision finally cleared up, he did a double take. All of the cats had been replaced with actual people, who were all in heated conversation with Turkey. 

Den took a look around himself and let out a high pitched scream. Turkey and the crowd of newcomers turned to look at him with confused expressions on their face. Den chuckled nervously and hid behind Ice, who had no idea what the hell was even going on. It felt like he was the one going crazy.


End file.
